


Triad

by VCCV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCCV/pseuds/VCCV
Summary: After Hermione breaks it off with Ron, Harry and Draco show him that he's still loved.





	Triad

Hermione sighed. This was ridiculous. Ron had such a confused look on his face. Ginny was trying her best not to hurt her brother’s feelings, but really…how does one tell their brother that she’s slept with his girlfriend and they’ve decided to make a go of a relationship? Apparently by stuttering and stumbling over it. 

“We…er…um. Mione and I…we…well…”

“Ron.” Hermione took over, smiling internally at the wash of relief over Ginny’s face. “We need to break up. I don’t love you anymore and I want to start seeing Ginny.” The whole Gryffindor table went dead silent. Ron blinked slowly, his brow furrowed in that cute way Hermione had always thought made him look like a confused puppy.

“You-you want to what? With who?” He managed. 

Hermione steeled herself and straightened her back. She ignored the horrified looks from her year mates and tried to pretend she didn’t notice the other tables quieting down to hear the death knell of the Perfect Couple’s Relationship. “I want to break up. I don’t love you. I love Ginny. We want to begin dating and that means I-“

“He gets it, Mione.” Harry interrupted softly, his eyes pained for his best friend. To her credit, Hermione nodded and went back to buttering her toast, a first in Harry’s knowledge of overly-compensating-with-explanations-Hermione.

“Okay.” Ron said in a near whisper. He dredged up a smile as he looked across the table at his teary eyed sister. “Congratulations, Ginny, Hermione…” his pained smile included her as well. “I wish you all the best. If you would all excuse me?” He carefully stood and stepped over the bench, walking out of the Great Hall with his head held high.

Harry watched his friend walk away and felt his heart break as he saw the redhead’s hands shake as they pushed the doors open. He shot his gaze across the Hall and green eyes met silver. Draco nodded, knowing what Harry was asking.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron skipped his classes that day. Even thought the professors all knew he wasn’t really sick, no one pushed his decision to take the day off. Ron and Hermione had been practically a single entity since fifth year. They spent every waking second together cuddling, snogging, holding hands or just drinking in each other’s presence. For about 2 months, their happiness had only been dimmed by the worry that Harry was feeling left out of their previous equal friendship. Then came the news that blindsided them both. 

Harry and Draco Malfoy began dating. It took the whole school by surprise. Lucius came by ranting and raving one morning at breakfast and Draco had calmly told him to sod off. He loved Harry Potter and he’d made his choice. He’d picked his…side. No one could say they didn’t understand what just happened, but since no mention of Death Eaters or Voldemort came to pass, Lucius was free to go. And so he did, disowning Draco on the spot. It was a rough few days, sorting out who was still willing to be friends with Draco and who wanted to spy on him to turn him and Harry over to Voldemort. But, eventually the list narrowed and now Draco felt as safe as before in the dungeons, knowing where he stood.

Of course the fact that Snape, as Draco’s godfather, took the boy in didn’t hurt at all either. No Slytherin wanted to be on the bad side of Severus Snape. When Ron and Hermione realized that Draco was serious, they slowly began to let him in. He still wasn’t the best of friends with either of them, but two years of “Draco this” and “Draco that” from Harry had desensitized them to the point that they could hold a conversation with him even without Harry in the room.

So, they ruled…the two royal couples: Harry and Draco, The Least Likely To Ever Get Together and Ron and Hermione, The Least Likely To Ever Break Up. But they did, didn’t they? It was over and Ron was left feeling like the better part of his chest was torn out. He moped in his room for most of the day, venturing down to the kitchen to beg a private dinner off of Dobby.

When the rest of his mates came up to the common room, he decided to find somewhere else to be. As he walked through the clusters of Gryffindors, he spotted Hermione and Ginny snogging on the couch, sitting in the very spot where he’d first kissed Hermione. Silence fell as he stopped, unwillingly staring for a moment. The girls were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t even notice the lack of commotion around them.

Ron smiled sadly, pleased that they were obviously so happy together, yet wishing he could say the same. He ducked his head and left through the portrait hole, heading for the one place that gave him peace.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ron walked the Quidditch pitch in the dark. No moon shone to illuminate the tear tracks on his cheeks. No one bothered him, as anyone who might want to sympathize with him knew where he’d gone and why he’d left. He made endless circles of the pitch and finally plunked himself on the very edge of the grass nearest the forest.

~Perhaps I’ll luck out and something horrible will come sneaking up to eat me.~ he chuckled in his head. And then he heard feet disturbing the grass, moving toward him…and it wasn’t so funny anymore. He’d just reached into his pocket for his wand when Harry and Draco appeared in a swish of fabric. Ron clasped his hand to his chest and surged to his feet.

“Bloody hell, Harry! You scared the piss out of me!” he snapped.

Harry blushed. Ron could tell from the way he hung his head, even though he couldn’t see the color change in the dark. “Sorry, Ron.” He said embarrassed. “We just wanted to see how you were doing. And I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry you’re hurting.”

Ron rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to expect Harry to take a subtle hint like his disappearance all day, his refusal to talk and his hasty exit from the dorms. “Thanks Harry.” He smiled anyway. I’m fine. Or I will be eventually. They…they look very happy together. Really, that’s what matters.”

He could feel the lump in his throat again. ~You will not cry in front of Draco Malfoy.~ He told himself sternly. Then Draco did something totally unexpected.

“I’m sorry too, Ron.” He nodded. 

Ron let anger overtake him, purging the sorrow. “Just because you’re fucking my best friend, Malfoy, doesn’t mean you have to pretend to give a damn!” He snarled. Draco actually looked hurt.

“I’m not trying to garner points with Harry by empathizing with you, Ron.” 

“Okay, well the very idea that you might feel sorry for me disgusts me, Malfoy.” Ron returned.

“I said empathy, Ron. Not sympathy.” Draco shook his head.

“Whatever.” Ron had the feeling he was rapidly losing ground and that was definitely not an option. If he wasn’t angry, he’d go back to hurt. And then the tears would come and then he was right back where he started.

Draco shrugged. “You can believe what you like. But I don’t feel sorry for you. I don’t pity you. I know what it feels like to have your heart hurt, your pride destroyed. I know what it’s like to have your secrets spilled in front of people who can’t possibly understand what you’re feeling.” 

Ron began to shake with the effort of trying to hang on to his anger. Harry moved to his side placing a companiable arm around his shoulder. Draco stayed in front of him, silver eyes deep with things a Malfoy should never say to a Weasley.

“We don’t want to add to your hurt, Ron. We want to take it away.” Harry squeezed his shoulder.

Ron vaguely noted the pressure, his eyes locked on Draco’s in front of him. The blonde had a strange look on his face, part sadness, part longing…very disconcerting. “The silly bint doesn’t even realize what she gave up,” Draco whispered.

Ron blinked rapidly. “Wh-what are you on about?”

“No one in their right mind would give you up, Ron.” Harry added.

Ron mentally shook himself. “Well, that’s nice to say and all, but-“

“Did you know I have had a crush on you since first year, Ron?” Ron’s head shot around and he stared wildly at Harry. “But we were kids and I was confused. I finally figured it out the summer after fourth year. You know…’the thing you’ll miss the most’?” Harry grinned ruefully. “But by then, you were so into Hermione that I never even considered you’d be interested in me.”

Ron snorted, his only recourse to the bewildered warm feeling he was getting in his stomach. “And what? You gave up on me and went into Draco’s arms?”

Harry chuckled and moved in to stand behind Ron, staying very close. “No, I fell in love with Draco all on his own merits.” Ron couldn’t see Harry’s face anymore, but his tone was gentle and loving. He could, however, see Draco’s face. And the tender look threw him. “I love Draco because he is my antithesis. He’s dark where I’m light. He’s ice where I’m fire. We live to challenge each other. Draco is my passion, Ron.”

He stepped into Ron, causing him to squeak and widen his eyes, his whole being focused on the feeling of Harry’s body pressed to his own. “But you, Ron…you are my peace. I love you because you are my steadfast friend…because you ground me. When I’m hurt or confused or anxious, I go to you for comfort. For peace. And you give it to me with just your presence.”

Draco smiled and brought Ron’s attention back to him. “You can give him what I can’t, Ron. What I don’t even know how to give. I envy him that. I envy him you.”

Ron looked confused beyond all belief. “If he loves you, how can he say he loves me?”

Draco laughed. “The Boy Who Lived has more than enough love to share. He loves us both equally and can still manage to make you feel like you’re the only person in the world for him.”

Ron sucked in a deep breath. “What exactly is going on here?”

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. Ron squeaked again and tensed. “We’re seducing you, prat.”

“We?” Ron didn’t think his voice could even get up into that range. “As in both of you? At the same time? Together?”

Draco nodded. “I know you don’t like me, Ron. And so I’ll make you a promise that I won’t touch you in any way without your permission.” Harry nuzzled Ron’s neck and snickered.

“I, on the other hand, make no such promises.”

Ron yipped and Draco grinned at him. “You know what I’ve always wanted to do to him, Harry?” Harry ‘hmmm’d’, still nuzzling Ron’s neck. “I’ve always wanted to run my fingers through those red locks. I’ve imagined what they’d feel like against my skin. That they’d be like living flame, warming me as they slid through my fingers.” Ron stared transfixed at Draco who looked heavy lidded and languorous. “Can I touch your hair, Ron?” He lifted his fingers and flexed them unconsciously.

Ron blinked stupidly. “Uh…yeah, I g-guess so.” He returned in a whisper. Draco stepped closer and slid his fingers into the red mass. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. Gently, he ran the strands through his fingers. Slowly, Ron’s eyes fell closed.

“Well, Dray?” Harry lifted his head and smiled. Ron’s eyes snapped open. He gazed in wonder at the rapturous look on Draco Malfoy’s face as he willingly touched him…a Weasley.

“Oh, Harry,” Draco breathed. “It’s like silk. Like warm silk.” He opened his eyes and smiled at Ron. “Thank you.” He reluctantly withdrew his fingers, his smile turning sad as the last strand fell from his grasp.

Ron ducked his head shyly and shrugged. “You…you don’t have to stop. If you don’t want to.” He whispered almost inaudibly. Draco’s face lit up and he returned his fingers, rubbing Ron’s scalp as he played with his hair.

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do to him?” Harry asked, his breath skittering across Ron’s neck, making him shiver.

“Hmm?” Draco sighed.

“I’ve seen him practically naked a million times. Every time, I’ve tried to pretend it wasn’t a big deal, so I wouldn’t freak him out. But I always wondered if his skin is as soft as it looks.” 

Draco smiled and dragged his hands down Ron’s neck to the first button on his shirt. “May I?” Ron took a shuddering breath and nodded. Draco slowly undid each button, pushing the shirt from his shoulders to pool on the grass. Harry brought his hands up and ran them over Ron’s bared skin. He sighed into the redhead’s neck again, causing Ron to shiver once again.

“Well, Harry?” Draco asked. Harry smiled and tucked his chin over Ron’s shoulder. “Indescribable.” 

Ron cracked a smile at the pouty look that stole over Draco’s face. “Fine,” the blonde sulked. “I’ll just see for myself.” He glanced up at Ron through his lashes. “Can I?” Ron caught his breath at how angelically wicked Draco looked. He could easily see how Harry could have fallen for him.

“Yes, please.” He whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned. Draco placed his hands on Ron’s waist and ran his palms from his trouser waistband up to his shoulders and down his arms. He took a small side trip up Harry’s arms where they rested on Ron’s stomach. Slowly, he brought his hands back over and lightly scratched his nails over Ron’s nipples.

Ron’s body jerked and he gave a tiny moan echoed by Harry as the motion caused Ron’s ass to grind into him.

Draco grinned wickedly. “So soft. So smooth. So sensitive.” He whispered. “Do you taste as good as you feel, Ron?” Harry reached down, grasping Ron’s hips and pulled him snug against the bulge in his trousers. He ran his tongue up Ron’s neck from his shoulder to his ear. Ron moaned faintly and stared at Draco, watching silvery eyes fill with want.

Harry suckled on Ron’s earlobe and nodded. “He tastes divine.” Draco wet dry lips with a pink tongue and let his eyes take in Ron’s heaving chest.

“Why?” Ron begged, his voice thin and reedy.

“Why what?” Draco asked. “Why is Harry seducing you? Why am I? Why can people say this is wrong when it feels so good? Why do you find it so hard to say no?”

Ron nearly cried. “Yes.”

Draco ran his hand back up Ron’s chest and cupped his cheek. “Harry loves you.” He whispered. “I knew that coming into this relationship. I knew I’d have to share him with you in spirit if not in body. It bothered me at first, wondering when he closed his eyes if he saw you. Wondering if he was imagining you when I pushed inside of him.”

Draco smiled as Ron’s eyes dilated. “But we talked. A lot. And Harry has proven to me over and over again that he loves me. That I’m not a substitute. And he’s shown me that loving more than one person doesn’t diminish how strong the love is for either. The heart grows to fit the love.”

“But why you?” Ron asked quietly.

Draco shrugged. “I hated you with a passion, Weasley. I could only see you through my father’s eyes. I saw a raggedy, poor nobody; one more in a line of nobodies that never seemed to end. I couldn’t understand why Harry was so bloody loyal to someone like you. Then, as we became closer, we started that talking I mentioned. And I stopped seeing you through my father’s eyes, and started seeing you through Harry’s.”

Draco sighed. “I see a brave, loyal, trustworthy friend. I see someone who is surrounded by love…a loving family, and loving friends. So much love that it wells out of you. Enough to befriend a lonely and scared boy on a train ride and protect him from hurt. I see a gorgeous boy who’s just been hurt beyond belief, and needs someone to show him just how special he is…how loved he still is. Harry loves you so bloody much, Ron. And through his eyes, I learned to love you too.”

He wiped away a tear he didn’t think Ron even knew he shed. Harry hugged his best friend close and continued. “As for the rest of it…I don’t bloody well care who thinks this is wrong. I love you and Draco, not them. So, their opinions don’t matter a tinker’s damn to me. And, Ron…only you can say why you find it so hard to say no.” He chided gently.

“I-its hard to say no…because I d-don’t want to say no.” He croaked, closing his eyes against what he just admitted. 

“Then don’t say anything.” Draco whispered lowering his mouth to Ron’s collarbone. He suckled gently, his eyes locked with Harry’s as the other boy nibbled at Ron’s nape. Together, they explored every inch of Ron’s torso. Draco, his chest and Harry, his back. Between the kisses, the licks and the tiny love bite, Ron was softly whimpering. He parted his mouth to drag a huge gasp of air into his lungs and felt the other two change places. 

As he glanced at Harry, green eyes captured him and he let his eyes flutter closed again as Harry gently explored the fullness of his lips. He delved in to taste Ron’s sweetness, to wrap his tongue around Ron’s. Distracted, Ron didn’t even notice as Draco carefully unbuttoned his trousers, letting their weight carry them to the ground and leaving Ron clad only in his boxers.

Draco then reached forward and divested Harry of his shirt, allowing his lover to press warmed, golden skin against Ron’s pale creamy chest. He carefully slid his hands between the two boys and performed the same trick on Harry’s trousers. Harry showed his thanks by pulling away from Ron for a brief moment and stealing a deep kiss from Draco.

Draco eased back regretfully, and allowed Harry to return to Ron. When Harry revisited Ron’s mouth, the other boy’s eyes shot open. Harry moved back and smiled. “What’s wrong, love?”

“You taste different.” Ron breathed.

Harry chuckled. “I just kissed Draco.”

Ron blushed. “You taste of chocolate and lemon drops. He tastes of…cinnamon and spices.”

Draco leaned forward and nuzzled Ron’s cheek. “Sorry, Ron. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Ron turned slowly in Draco’s arms, leaning back against Harry in a bid to reassure his friend. Harry just stepped in and snugged his arms around Ron’s waist again.

“You didn’t intrude. Can…can I taste you, too?” Draco grinned and took possession of Ron’s mouth. Velvety tongues slid past each other, sometimes in Draco’s mouth, sometimes in Ron’s. Harry sighed in happiness at the vision his lover and his best friend made. 

~Like sunrise and morning.~ He thought. Harry carefully tugged Ron’s boxers from his hips and with Draco supporting the redhead, managed to ease them off of his feet. He shimmied out of his own boxers and returned to his perusal of Ron’s back, drifting now to ghost over his ass. Ron pulled away from Draco with a startled whimper and looked back at Harry.

 

“Harry smiled. How far do you want to go, Ron?” He whispered

He watched his best friend gulp. “I-I don’t know. But I trust you, Harry. So…d-do what you think is b-best.”

Harry leaned forward, his heart swelling with love and pride. “I trust you too Ron. And I know if I do something that scares you, or hurts you…you’ll tell me.” Ron nodded and Draco slid his hands up to cup Ron’s cheeks and turn his face back for more kissing.

Harry palmed the tube of slick that he’d stashed in his robes and stood back up. Squeezing a bit out onto his finger, he gently eased Ron’s legs apart with his foot. He ran an unlubed finger up Ron’s crevice and felt the boy shiver against Draco. With a tender touch, he smeared the slick over Ron’s virgin opening and eased the digit inside.

Ron tensed and cried out into Draco’s mouth. The blonde reached between them and ran a finger down Ron’s length. This time, the cry was for an entirely different reason. Draco and Harry worked in tandem. Draco stroking Ron’s cock, cupping his sac, teasing his perineum and generally putting the boy on the edge of bliss while Harry continued to breech his opening with first one finger, then two…finally, his passage was relaxed enough that Harry felt he could continue.

He thrust his fingers back in and crooked them, searching…Ron went board stiff, clamping down on Harry’s fingers until he thought they might break. He threw his head back and howled. Draco slid his arms around the younger boy, barely catching him as his knees dropped out from under him.

“Is that okay, Ron?” Harry asked with a smile.

“B-bloody hell, Harry…wh-what was that?” 

Harry chuckled. “Just a little trick Draco showed me.”

Ron gazed up at the blond with something approaching reverence. “You’re bloody brilliant, mate.” He whispered.

Draco laughed and kissed Ron on the nose. “It gets better,” he said with a smirk. “Wanna see?”

Ron’s head nodded fiercely. Harry briefly kissed the nape of his friend’s neck before pulling his fingers from their warm vise. Ron whimpered in loss, but felt something larger pushing at his opening a moment later. Nervous, but determined, he tried to relax. Harry pressed forward slowly and long seconds later, was fully sheathed in the other boy.

As Harry thrust home, Draco reached between them again and took hold of Ron’s erection. He pumped it in rhythm with Harry’s thrusts. Ron felt lightheaded, amazingly full, warm, loved. He gave himself up to the sensation of being worshipped by the light and dark young men surrounding him. He let his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder and placed his right arm over Harry’s as it circled his waist.

He locked eyes with Draco, drowning in the silvery depths and snaked his other arm up around Draco’s neck. Trapped in perfect safety between his best friend and his worst enemy, he found release. His eye’s fluttered closed as the sensations rocked through him. He was vaguely aware of Draco’s voice telling him he was beautiful and Harry murmuring ‘I love you’ as he reached his release as well.

He let Draco hold him up for a moment, and then realized that Harry was slumped against his own back and that Draco was trying to hold them all up. He slid to his knees and the other two followed him, all three clutching at each other.

After he caught his breath, Harry kissed Ron’s neck again and smiled over his shoulder at Draco. “You ready for yours now love?”

Ron looked shamefaced. “Oh, you didn’t…you weren’t…” 

Draco grinned and kissed Ron again, silencing him. “It’s okay, Ron. I loved watching you and Harry. You’re like…sunset and night.” Draco didn’t understand why Harry looked so bewildered, but when his lover shook his head, he knew it could wait until later.

“How do you want it, Dray?” Harry purred, running a finger down Draco’s chest, catching a nipple. At Draco’s catch of breath Ron shifted and ducked his head

“C-could I try something?” He mumbled.

“Like what?” Harry perked up.

“Just something I…I like…and thought that he might…” He trailed off, looking mortified.

Draco placed a finger under his chin and tilted it up. “You can do anything you like to me, mate. You can try anything you want and feel comfortable in knowing that whatever it is, I won’t think badly of you for it.”

Ron looked back hopefully. “Really?”

Harry nodded, his chin digging in slightly to Ron’s shoulder. “Draco is amazing. I’ve never found anything he wasn’t willing to try, or teach me. And he’s patient and just as concerned that you enjoy yourself as getting himself off.” He smiled at his lover. “Interestingly enough, he’s like that in everything. I really cut my nose off to spite my face spending all those years hating him when I could have been his friend, could have been loving and being loved by him.”

Ron smiled beatifically and leaned forward to instigate his first kiss of the night. It was slightly clumsy, and close-mouthed, but its intensity caused tears to come to Draco’s eyes. “Thank you for loving him.” Ron whispered. “For taking care of him.”

Draco touched their foreheads together; “It wasn’t a chore at all, Ron. He opened my eyes. He opened my heart. He showed me how much easier it is to love that it is to hate. Now…enough with the mush,” he said, blinking rapidly. “You’re making me misty and you know Malfoys don’t get misty.”

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron snickered.

“So, you’ll really let me…?”

Draco nodded. “Tell me where you want me.” Ron bit his lip and looked around on the ground. He pulled his cloak over and pointed at the head. Harry, sit there. Draco, on your back, head in Harry’s lap. Smiling, they complied wordlessly. 

Ron took a deep breath and pulled Draco’s boxers over his hips. He stared, transfixed for a moment, at the flushed length lying against Draco’s stomach. Then he settled himself between Draco’s legs and looked up at Harry. “I don’t have the slightest clue what I’m doing, Harry.” He sounded slightly desperate.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the forehead. “Don’t worry, there’s really not much that you can do wrong. Just remember to be easy with the teeth and don’t be afraid to hold his hips down, he gets…rambunctious when he’s excited and is likely to gag you. ‘

Draco looked up miffed, but then nodded reluctantly. “He’s right, I do. And if you get nervous, he can tell you what I like. But I think you’ll do just fine, mate.” Ron took a deep breath and leaned in. His breath ghosted over Draco’s erection, causing it to jump. Ron smiled at the reaction and flicked his tongue out to taste the slick fluid dripping from the tip.

Draco’s breath hissed between his teeth and Ron glanced up to see his heavy lidded eyes watching him. Harry reached down to play with Draco’s nipples and winked at Ron. Feeling more confident, Ron began nibbling at the fleshy length in front of him. He mouthed it from the base to the tip and then licked it back down. He cupped one hand around Draco’s balls and opening his throat wide, took the blonde into him all the way down to his curly blonde hairs.

Draco yowled and Harry reached down to help Ron hold Draco’s hips. Ron knew what felt good from his own experience and used that in conjunction with the direction he got from Draco’s moans and hip thrusts. He looked up, mid suck as something cool touched his arm. Harry had passed the lube to him.

His eyes widened and Harry nodded encouragingly. “It’s okay, he whispered. He loves it. Put some on your fingers and, one at a time, push them gently into him.” Draco moaned again at the picture Harry’s words conjured up for him. Ron hesitantly squeezed out a line, and tossed the tube down next to him before resuming his work on Draco’s cock.

Carefully, maybe too carefully as Draco began thrusting against his fingers, he entered the warm velvety tunnel of Harry’s lover. Now his lover, he thought in amazement. “Now, crook your fingers up.” Harry continued. “You’ll feel a little nub of flesh.” Ron hesitantly tried it. Draco jerked under him and let out a keening noise that scared Ron. He looked up at Harry, eyes wide.

“Nonononono!” Draco chanted, desperately. “Don’t stop, please, Ron…god don’t stop!” Harry just smiled and Ron went back to sucking, kneading and finger curling. Soon Draco’s breath was coming in short gasps.

“If you don’t want to taste it,” Harry murmured, “Just pull away when he starts yelling yesyesyes.” Ron nodded, even though he had no intention of doing so.

Draco’s moans coalesced into words, “God Ron, oh, fuck…oh yes…please…please. Yes, oh yes…yesyesyesyesyes!” Ron clamped down and let Draco thrust deep into his throat, sucking gently to clean him up. When his hips hit the ground again, he pulled his mouth free and licked the droplet that clung to his lip. He looked up to see Draco and Harry staring at him.

“What?” he said self-consciously. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” said Harry. “I just thought you’d want to…well, that you wouldn’t want it in your mouth, much less swallow it.”

Ron turned red and hung his head. He shrugged. “It seemed rude not to.” Draco snorted, trying to cover a laugh. Harry glared at him and he stopped. Ron just sighed. “It seems like if you just pull away at the end, that you were just humoring your partner. That you were just waiting for him to get finished. It kind of takes away from the beauty of the act.” He flushed a brighter red. “Christ, I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

Draco reached out a hand. “No, love. You are making perfect sense. And I agree totally.”

Harry nodded. “Me too.”

“Um…so now what happens?” Ron asked shyly.

Draco rubbed his hands together. “Now for the very best part.” He grinned wickedly. “The cuddling!”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Cuddling? Draco Malfoy cuddles?”

Harry laughed at Draco’s hurt expression. “Actually, Draco Malfoy cuddles very well. And Draco Malfoy has a room all to himself, with a bathroom, and a huge bed.”

Ron smiled uncertainly. “Cool.”

Draco sat up and gently kissed him. “Would you do us the honor of joining us for a cuddle?” He asked softly. “Cause I really don’t want this night to end yet.”

Ron looked at them both in amazement. His best friend. Now his lover. And in love with him. His worst enemy. Also, now his lover. And from the sounds of it, falling in love with him also. Did he really want to get into this? This bizarre triangle? How would he fit into their world? Did he even want to? Was this just a one-time thing to get him over Hermione? Did he really want to try for a relationship with these two?

As he took in their earnest expressions and remembered how gently they held him, how sweetly they loved him, he made his decision. “I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. I don’t know if you’ll get tired of me, or if I’ll come between you two.” He said haltingly. “I don’t want to. I don’t want to ruin what you two have. But at the same time, I can’t believe how desperately I want it too. How much I want to be a part of it. So, if you’ll have me…for tonight, for this year…for however long you want me…I’m yours.”

Harry and Draco exchanged smiles and reached out to pull their lover to them. Under the night sky, beneath a cloak of invisibility, three young men made their way into their future.  
____________________________________________________

Ron woke with a feeling of peace he couldn’t recall having ever felt before. He felt a warm body in his arms and smiled sleepily, tugging it in closer to him. As he did so, he felt another set of arms encircle him from behind. He sighed happily and snuggled back into the embrace of the one person he’d never imagined sleeping with. 

“Are you awake, Ron?” Draco whispered. 

“Mmm hmmm,” Ron replied. 

“Is Harry?”

Ron cracked an eye open and looked down into his best friend’s face. The lines of worry that had formed over the years were smoothed away in sleep and Harry looked all of twelve again. “No, he’s still asleep,” Ron returned, brushing a stray strand of dark hair from Harry’s cheek.

He felt Draco loosen his hold and shift into a sitting position. “How are you doing this morning?” Draco asked, gazing down at his two bedmates. Ron turned his head slightly and made eye contact. He could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks and watched Draco’s lips twitch with the effort of not smiling at his embarrassment.

“I’m okay, I suppose,” Ron whispered. “A little uncomfortable, a little nervous of what this is going to do to Harry and me, but generally I feel happy.”

Draco did smile at that and lifted a delicate hand to Ron’s cheek. He carefully ran the pale appendage down Ron’s freckled face. “I’m glad you’re happy. And you shouldn’t feel uncomfortable or nervous. I know Harry loved every second of it. Your friendship won’t change because of this.”

Ron cocked his head, unconsciously rubbing his cheek into Draco’s touch. “What about us? What did this do to us?” Draco opened his mouth to answer, but closed it quickly. 

“What do you want this to have done to us?” he countered, forcing his voice to stop quavering.

Ron looked thoughtfully at him. “Well, I can tell you that I don’t want to go back to the sniping and scrapping.” 

Draco nodded. “I’d like that as well.”

“I…I think you’re…well, you are…” Ron waved his hand helplessly in Draco’s direction. “I mean, bloody hell, you’re gorgeous, you’re Draco Malfoy, you’re…well, let’s just say that being linked to you wouldn’t be a hardship.” Draco dropped his eyes shyly, which caused Ron to shake his head in amusement. “And you aren’t the cocky bastard that I thought you were.”

He shifted his body so that he was holding Harry with only one arm and he could look at Draco straight on. “How about you? You’re with Harry. He’s beautiful, sweet, and wonderful; he’s everything you could want in a boyfriend. Why would you want to add any extra baggage to that relationship? Would you really want to share him? For that matter, would you want to be in any kind of relationship with a Weasley?”

Draco frowned. “To begin with, I love Harry more than anything in my life. His happiness is central to my happiness. He loves you, Ron. Loving you makes him happy. Being with you makes him happy. How could I deny him that? Secondly, I believe we had this conversation last night. Harry has changed my feelings about you. I feel like I’m seeing you through brand new eyes, Ron. And I like what I see.”

Ron flushed again, but kept his gaze locked on the Malfoy grey eyes boring holes into him. “You aren’t extra baggage. We came looking for you. You didn’t interfere in our relationship. We expanded it to include you. We made a conscious decision to share each other with you, to share you with each other. And for future reference, Ron, Harry is not with a Malfoy. He is with me…Draco. And I am not with a Potter; just Harry. And we chose to be with you, Ron, not your family.”

Ron finally allowed himself to break their gaze. “Are you sure you aren’t polyjuiced?” he asked, smiling weakly. Draco reached over and pulled him into an embrace.

“Nope, can’t use that excuse,” he whispered into Ron’s ear before dropping a chaste kiss on his neck. “Now, I’m going to go shower and leave you and Harry to talk.” Ron’s eyes widened and he glanced over to see Harry’s green gaze disappear guiltily beneath the covers. Draco laughed and slid out of bed, picking his clothes up on the way.

Ron couldn’t help watching the blonde Slytherin saunter out of the room, completely unashamed of his nudity. Though he hadn’t even considered having sex with another male before last night, he found that he could easily compare Draco’s slim, toned body to some of the other boys he’d seen in the shower. He grinned when he realized how far the blonde menace outclassed them all.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Harry murmured. Ron couldn’t tear his eyes away until the door shut behind Draco. He then dropped his head back onto the pillow and focused on his best friend.

“Yeah, I guess he is at that,” Ron agreed. “And let me tell you how weird it is to hear myself say that.” 

Harry laughed and snuggled back into Ron’s embrace. “So, you and he had the old heart-to-heart this morning, eh?” Ron nodded, his cheek rubbing against Harry’s soft hair. “Are you okay with it?”

Ron sighed. “I think I’m still in shock. Yesterday, I was in a serious relationship with a girl. Today, I find she’s left me for my sister, my best friend is in love with me and I’ve had sex with my ‘worst enemy.’ I need time to process that before I get to the part where I was invited into a triad with said best friend and worst enemy.”

Harry chuckled into Ron’s chest. “Okay, we’ll try to be patient. We’ll give you til breakfast before you have to decide.”

“What?” Ron yelped.

Harry shrugged. “Well, I’d give you longer, but you do realize that your every expression is going to be cataloged this morning. Everyone is going to want to know how you are handling the breakup and Mione and Ginny being together. Having made a decision about me and Draco might help you decide what kind of show you want to put on for the masses.”

Ron sighed. “I hadn’t even thought of that. This is so messed up.”

Harry sat up. “Why?”

“I’m just so confused. I thought Mione and I were forever. Looking back on it, I guess I just deluded myself. I could see her pulling away. I could feel it in every kiss, in every touch. I just chose not to acknowledge it.” He stared at the ceiling. “I suppose we haven’t really been in love for a long time. We just kept up with the familiarity of it all.”

“She’ll always love you, Ron,” Harry pointed out. 

Ron nodded, smiling. “I know. And I’ll always love her. It’ll be uncomfortable for a while, but eventually we’ll get back where we were…as friends. And I’m happy about that. I really think that’s where I want to be with her. So, that’s one problem down and two more to go.”

“What are they?” Harry absently drew circles on Ron’s taunt stomach.

“Well, there’s you, to begin with,” Ron laughed at Harry’s tickling fingers. “I think as easy as it was to go from romantic love to friendly love with Hermione, it will be just as easy to go from friendly love to romantic with you. I’ve always loved you, Harry,” he turned to smile at the beautiful brunette next to him. “I’m not seeing being in love with you to be that big of a stretch.”

Harry leaned across Ron’s chest and captured his lips. For long moments, Ron’s world narrowed to the warm gentleness of Harry’s mouth. He could feel the love in every kiss, every nibble. At the moment, all he wanted to do was slide into the dizzy haze Harry inspired in him and become lost in the pleasure of kissing his best friend…his lover.

But Harry pulled away with a final brush of his mouth and smiled up at him. “I love you, Ron,” he whispered. “I’m looking forward to you being able to say that to me soon.”

Ron’s heart swelled with affection as he took in Harry’s saucy grin. “I’m looking forward to saying it, Harry.”

“So, there are two problems down. May I be so bold as to assume Draco is problem number three?” Harry smirked.

Ron nodded and flopped back down on the bed. “He’s sexy as hell, Harry. I really never noticed before, but somehow I think that after having him naked against me, I’m not going to be able to ignore that in the future.” Harry chuckled again and lay back down, his head on Ron’s chest. “I can see that he’s not who he used to be. Hell, I knew that even before last night. I’ve grown to…well, to not hate him over the last couple of years.”

“But love him? I don’t even have a reference point to begin that kind of emotion with him, Harry. I don’t know that I can love him. And I don’t think I can handle being in a relationship where we love each other and you love him and him and I just tolerate each other for your sake.”

Harry nodded against Ron’s chest. “I can understand that. Would you let me share something about him with you?”

Ron nodded and Harry sat back up, arranging the sheets around him to keep the draft out. “I spent the first few months of our relationship yelling at him daily for insulting you, picking on you, generally being an ass to and about you. He finally stopped the day I asked him if he’d like me to call him Lucius during sex.”

Ron’s eyes widened and Harry shrugged. “I told him that if I wanted to fuck his father, I would have gone to the dark side. I chose Draco. I wanted Draco. And I was sick of listening to him parrot his father at me. I told him how much I cared for you, how much you meant to me. I asked him to give you a chance, to try to see you through my eyes and not his father’s.”

He sighed. “It was possibly the most difficult six months in his life, I think. He was constantly curbing his tongue, constantly fighting his upbringing. I’m sorry, Ron, but several times I told him to just give up. It was killing me to watch him try to be someone he wasn’t. It got to the point where he would stop and count before speaking, giving him time to come up with something to say that wasn’t mean and off the top of his head.”

Ron winced, guilt welling up inside his chest. “But the most bizarre thing happened, Ron,” Harry continued. “Every time I told him to give up, to stop trying to please me and just be himself, Draco refused. He told me that even though that’s where he started, he wasn’t trying to please me anymore. He was trying to please himself. He was trying not to be disgusted with the person that was Draco Malfoy. He said he’d finally realized that he hadn’t hated you for years. He’d resented you. He’d envied you your family, your friends…me.”

Harry smiled fondly. “He said he thought he resented you so much because he wanted to be you. And he wasn’t going to stop trying until was satisfied with himself and with his actions. So, he kept trying. Every day, he tried. Every day, he got a little better. He’d ask me to tell him about you, to share who I saw with him. And I did. I think you’d be amazed at how much time we’ve spent talking about you when you thought we were just shagging like bunnies.”

“He caught my feelings before I did. He asked me one day why I was with him when I was obviously in love with you.” 

“Harry, no!” Ron interjected.

Harry waved him into silence, a sad smile. “I felt like such a bastard when I realized he was right. He told me that if I wanted to break it off, he’d understand. I spent all that night walking the hallways trying to figure out just what the hell I wanted. But when morning came, I had figured it out. I was in love with you. And I was in love with him. I couldn’t imagine my life without both of you in it. Every time I pictured it without one or the other of you, there was this gaping hole, this horrible pain and emptiness.”

“What did you tell him?” Ron whispered, entranced. 

Harry laughed. “The truth. All of it. Why I loved you, why I loved him. I told him I knew I was being selfish, I knew I was hurting him and I was so sorry, but I couldn’t help it. And then he said the most amazing thing to me, Ron. He told me it was okay; that he knew what I was feeling because he had that same horrible empty pain when he thought of being without me. He said that he would never do anything to cause me that kind of pain, and that as long as I loved him as equally as I loved you, he’d learn how to share me.”

Ron’s heart ached as a tear made its way down Harry’s cheek. “And he did, Ron. He really did. He never said a contrary thing about you. He always made sure to include you in everything we did together; made sure that you always had a voice in every decision we made together, even if you didn’t know it. And then one day he came to me in tears, begging my forgiveness.”

“Why?” Ron’s voice nearly didn’t register, but Harry caught it just the same. 

“He begged me to forgive him for betraying me,” Harry laughed at the infuriated expression on Ron’s face. “He confessed that he thought he was falling in love with you, Ron.”

Ron just stared, his jaw dropping. 

Harry shrugged. “We talked about it a lot these last few months. We comforted each other at not being able to have you. We imagined what it would be like to be together, the three of us. And then Hermione broke up with you. We couldn’t believe it. It was like one of our fantasies come to life,” he grinned. “We didn’t even have to talk about it. We just looked at each other as you left the Hall, and we knew. We knew that we had to try. So we came looking for you. And the rest…well, the rest was last night.”

Ron sat silently for long moments. “Wow,” he finally breathed. “Just…wow.”

“Give him a chance, Ron, please? Just try to get to know him, to appreciate him. Not for me, not for him…but for yourself. Don’t lose him before you have a chance to know him.” Harry placed a kiss on Ron’s forehead before climbing out of bed. “Now, we need to get ready for breakfast and your ‘theatrical debut,” he grinned at Ron’s eye roll and threw the redhead’s pants at him.  
_________________________________________________________

Ron walked between Harry and Draco as they made their way down the corridor from Slytherin to the Great Hall. Strangely enough, the panic that he was sure would come had not made an appearance. As a matter of fact, the closer he got to the Hall, the calmer he became. He could feel Harry’s concerned glance from his left and could feel Draco practically vibrating on his right, but neither seemed to faze him.

When they reached the double doors, Harry made to push them open. Ron stopped him. Harry’s understanding look faded as Ron slammed his lips onto Harry’s. He didn’t try to make the kiss loving or gentle. No, he took…he possessed…he owned Harry. When he finally pulled away, Harry staggered on his feet and blinked hazy, lust filled eyes. Ron surveyed his work and grinned. Then he turned to Draco.

The blonde was smiling, but Ron could see the tinge of hurt, of longing, now that he knew what to look for. Carefully, as though he were approaching a skittish animal, he snaked a hand up Draco’s neck and pulled the other boy against him. While his tender assault on Draco’s lips was opposite of the possessive claiming on Harry’s, it was no less heartfelt. 

He’d been dwelling over Harry’s words all morning, turning them over in his head and wondering what difference, if any, they made in how he felt about Draco. He found that they made a world of difference. He realized that most of his trepidation about entering into a relationship with Draco Malfoy was that he felt inferior. Draco had everything: looks, intelligence, bravery, talent, the Malfoy name which still inspired adoration even though Draco had cut himself off from his family. 

What did Ron have? Until this morning, he thought he had nothing. Until Harry told him what Draco had gone through to be like him…to be liked by him. Suddenly, Ron was seeing himself in a whole new light. He was seeing himself as an entirely different person. And that person was finding the prospect of being with Draco Malfoy to be very desirable.

And so here he stood, trying to share that feeling with the person who inspired it. He tried to show Draco how he felt with each caress of lips, each tiny sigh. He held the blonde gently in his arms and tried to show him with kisses and touches, how very much he wanted this. Finally, he lifted his head. He smiled at the small protesting whimper that escaped the regal Malfoy’s lips and brushed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

Harry was beaming, his delight evident in every nuance of his body. Ron grinned at him and snagged his arm, linking elbows with him. He turned back to Draco and held his other elbow out. “Are you sure?” the blonde whispered hopefully. Ron just nodded and Draco carefully took the proffered arm.

Ron allowed Harry to push the door open this time and, taking a deep breath, led his lovers into the Great Hall. All sound stopped. All eyes locked on the trio. Ron felt Harry tense up and Draco began vibrating again but, as before, a peaceful calm flooded over Ron. They continued into the Hall arm in arm until reaching the area that required them to part for House affiliation. 

Harry moved in front of Ron to give Draco a goodbye kiss. As Ron watched, he was reminded again of just how sexy his two companions were; he had a distinct desire to watch them do this again…only with fewer clothes. Draco attempted to extricate his arm from Ron’s grasp but looked up into Ron’s face when it became obvious that Ron wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Leaving so soon?” Ron whispered. “I haven’t gotten my goodbye kiss yet.” Draco watched wide-eyed as Ron’s head descended. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt the first warm breath skitter across his face and let himself melt against the redhead as Ron once again took possession of his mouth. He pulled away reluctantly and watched as Draco slowly came back to himself, face flushed and eyes sparkling with desire.

He grinned. “We’ll see you in potions,” he whispered. Draco muttered something nonsensical and wandered in the general direction of his table. Ron and Harry watched him go with looks of affection. “I gotta say, Harry,” Ron murmured, “I’ve never considered myself to be sexy. However, between the two of you, I’m feeling rather intoxicating lately.”

Harry snickered and reached up to drag Ron’s lips down to his own, briefly teasing him with Harry’s own tongue. “You are intoxicating,” he whispered as he pulled away. “And you’re sexy and gorgeous and you’re mine…and Draco’s?” 

Ron smiled at the question in Harry’s voice. He nodded. “And Draco’s.” Harry beamed and pulled him closer as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. They took their regular seats across from Hermione, who had been watching them with a measured stare and playing absently with Ginny’s hand. She looked past them to the Slytherin table and found Draco’s blonde head amongst all the other dark ones.

He looked pole axed. He sat, staring vacantly at his plate with a silly smile on his face. The last time he had come to breakfast looking like that, Hermione recalled that Harry had just slammed him into a wall and kissed him for the entire Gryffindor house to see. She looked back at Ron and Harry, making moon eyes at each other and smiled. They did say history repeated itself.

“Good morning Ron, Harry,” she chirped, picking up a piece of toast. “I didn’t see you in the tower this morning.” She choked back a snort of laughter as they both shot her a deer-in-headlights look. “Did you spend the night somewhere else?” She felt Ginny nudge her foot under the table and stuffed the toast in her mouth to keep from smiling. 

“Er…we, um…we decided to er…” Harry was nothing if not inarticulate. 

Ron rolled his eyes at the Boy-Who-Couldn’t-Form-A-Sentence and nodded at Hermione. “Actually, we spent the night in the Slytherin dorms with Draco,” he informed the table at large. Gasps could be heard up and down the Gryffindor table and from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables next to them. The Slytherins were straining their ears to pick up the gossip second hand as their own Ice Prince couldn’t be troubled to cease his ridiculous daydreaming to tell them.

“Really?” Hermione injected a note of absent curiosity into her voice. “Is it really as cold in the dorms as they make it out to be?” She rolled her eyes. “I swear Pansy Parkinson is on the verge of hypothermia every morning to hear her tell it.”

Ron snickered, catching on to Hermione’s plans. Living in the girl’s head for three years had its advantages. He could tell from her greeting that she was happy for him, from her question that she knew exactly what had gone on last night, from her offhand comment that she was trying to make it clear to all and sundry that, though the romance of the century was obviously over, the friendship lasted still.

“I couldn’t actually tell you that, Mione,” he grinned. “Though I spent most of the night clothes-less, I had plenty of body heat to warm me up.” More gasps could be heard and Ron watched Hermione in amusement as she shoved another piece of toast into her mouth to smother the giggles.

When she could breathe again, she nodded in disappointment. “Oh, well, I guess I’ll just have to be happy with telling her to shut the hell up again.”

“Sorry,” Ron smiled.

Hermione shrugged. “It’s okay. But when you head down there tonight, could you check for me before you get distracted?”

Ron nodded in agreement. “Of course. Harry?” he turned to his new boyfriend, who was nearly choking on his pumpkin juice as he tried to keep silent during the exchange between former lovers.

“Mmm?” he managed.

“Could you remind me?” Harry nodded vigorously and Ron smiled wryly. “Thanks. All comprehensible thought seems to disappear once you and Draco start to lose your clothes.”

“Mgwrlpl,” was Harry’s response just before a coughing fit overtook him.

Ron and Hermione exchanged pleased glances as Mione handed him another napkin to help mop up his boyfriend. “So, how’d you do on that potions test yesterday?”  
___________________________________________________________________

By the time dinner rolled around, Harry was decidedly less pleased. A potions ‘mishap’, read exploding cauldron, bright pink hallucinatory smoke, and a sizzling declaration of love for Professor Snape from Seamus Finnegan, and Harry was detention bound.

“I don’t know why I wound up with the bloody detention,” Harry groused. “It wasn’t even my cauldron, it was Neville’s. And I wasn’t humping his leg like a bitch in heat, that was Seamus!”

Said ‘bitch’ blushed bright red and attempted to slide unnoticed under the table. Dean dragged him back up with a snicker. “Harry, you know you wound up with the detention because Snape would have just killed Neville outright and he was too mortified at trying to keep Seamus’ hands out of his trousers to speak to him directly. Besides,” he rubbed a moaning in shame Seamus’ back comfortingly, “I don’t even think he realizes what comes out of his mouth anymore. He gets the concept of detention and just goes with your name because it’s a safe bet that you’ve pissed him off at some point.”

Harry groaned and glared at Dean. “Thanks. That’s overwhelmingly better than me having had actually done something wrong.”

“Sorry, Harry,” Dean replied cheerfully.

Harry sat up and slopped a spoonful of potato onto his plate. “But I was looking forward to spending tonight with Ron and Draco,” he whined slightly.

Conversations halted at the table again, but picked up as Hermione dealt a death glare around to everyone attempting to eavesdrop. Ron had to hand it to her. She was slight and gave the impression of being a bookish nerd sometimes, but she had that special ‘professor look’ that prevented anyone from taking advantage of her. “Well, Harry,” she stated primly, buttering a roll, “I’m sure Ron and Draco won’t leave before you get there.”

Harry perked up. “That’s true! You and Draco can go ahead and ‘start without me’,” he winked to Ron’s intense mortification, “and when I get done with detention, I can join you! That’s brilliant! Okay, I feel much better now,” he happily snagged the roll Hermione was buttering and shoved it into his mouth. Hermione sputtered for a moment and then sighed, beginning to butter another roll.

Yeah, Ron thought. That’s brilliant.  
________________________________________________________________

It was with a great deal of courage that Ron managed to make it to the Slytherin dorms. All of the calm feelings he experienced earlier that morning seemed to have disappeared and he was shaking like a girl before her first date. He knocked on the tapestry and came face to face with Millicent Bullstrode. She just grinned lewdly and waved him inside. 

He noticed the Slytherin common room hadn’t changed much in the years since he was 12, and he was inspecting the couch to see if it had been recovered when a pair of hands slid around his waist. He was tugged against a warm body and felt lips ghosting over his neck. Before he could give into the temptation to fall back into those snuggly arms, he turned and smiled at the blonde who held him. 

It had been a good choice not to go with his first inclination, as the two of them had drawn a crowd. Slytherins were leaning against walls and pouring out of the woodwork to get a glimpse of the Ice Prince and the Weasel. Draco grinned and took Ron’s hand into his own. “Let’s go to my room so we don’t have to perform for an audience,” he stated, pointedly looking at his unashamed roommates.

Ron allowed Draco to lead him into his room and sat silently on the bed while the blonde cast locking and silencing spells as well as an alarm to let him know when Harry arrived. When Draco turned to face him, though, he knew that he had an instant wave of red sweep over his body. Draco just grinned and joined him on the bed, sitting a respectable distance away.

“A little awkward without Harry, eh?” he asked. Ron just nodded, the embarrassment dimming some in the wake of Draco’s understanding.

“I want this,” Ron said softly. “Really, I do. I want to try for a relationship with you as well as Harry. It’s just…difficult,” he finished lamely.

“I get it,” Draco patted his leg. “And I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance. It’s more than I expected. And we don’t have to do anything without Harry, if that makes you feel more comfortable.”

Ron sighed. “Stop being so nice, it’s creepy.”

Draco just grinned. “All the better to seduce you with, my dear.”

Ron looked at him in confusion. “What?”

Draco’s turn to blush. “Oh, er…It’s from a…er, well…Harry’s been…readingmugglefairytalestomebeforebedeverynight.”

Ron grinned. “And again I say…what?”

“Harry has been reading Muggle fairy tales to me before bed every night,” he whispered. “It started because he used a reference to one just before we fell asleep one night and I didn’t get it. He promised to explain it the next day and when he came to my room that night, he had a Muggle fairy tale book. He read me the story and when I…er, when I liked it, he offered to read me the rest.”

Draco looked as though he might spontaneously combust from humiliation. Ron reached for his hand and linked their fingers together. “I think that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” he whispered back.

“Really?”

Ron nodded. “Of course it blows away my theory of you being carved from a glacier and animated,” he continued causing Draco to chuckle and smack his leg gently. “But I think it’s cool that you let Harry share his Muggle heritage with you.”

“Had you never heard of the fairy tale I took the quote from?” Draco asked, scooting closer to Ron and pulling their twined hands onto his lap to stroke the soft skin. Ron shook his head. “Then maybe Harry will read to both of us tonight.”

“But you’ve already heard that one,” Ron protested. 

“So? It’ll be like new again with you here.”

Ron smiled at the earnest Draco before him. “Okay, that sounds like fun.”

They sat silently for long moments. “You realize that, while I enjoyed our talk, we left the original conversation by the wayside?” Ron pointed out. 

Draco nodded. “I meant what I said, Ron. Don’t feel obligated to have sex with me just because, well, because you feel obligated to. And didn’t that end in the same place it started,” he slapped a hand to his forehead as Ron laughed at him. 

“While I appreciate your attempts at saving me from besmirchment, Draco, believe it or not, I would actually like to have sex with you without Harry.”

Draco gaped at him. 

“I’d like to ‘get to know’ you, get to know your body and how we are together without Harry in the background,” he explained, fighting the desire to lean over and thrust his tongue into Draco’s open mouth. “I want to devote my entire attention to you and not worry if I’m hurting Harry by ignoring him.”

“Oh,” came the uncertain response.

Ron smiled. “I just don’t know where to start. I’ve never made love with a guy before last night, and I didn’t really do more than participate then.” Draco still sat, staring dumbfounded. Dear, darling gaping idiot, Ron thought fondly. “So, would you show me?” he prodded.

Draco seemed to snap out of it. He nodded hard enough to disturb his perfectly coiffed hair and leapt up off the bed. Ron watched him with a raised eyebrow as he began to ineffectually pull at his robes. Draco blushed and snatched his wand out of a pocket. With a single incantation, his clothes were off and lying on the dresser, neatly folded. 

“Sometimes I guess I forget I’m a wizard,” he explained shakily. “Should I…?” he gestured at Ron’s own clothes and the redhead nodded absently, staring at the blonde perfection in front of him. Another word and Ron’s clothing joined Draco’s on the dresser.

Draco stood awkwardly, looking like he wished he hadn’t exposed himself so eagerly. Ron grinned and held out a hand. With a sigh of relief, Draco lunged for the bed. He eased into a prone position next to Ron and raised a hand to stroke it over Ron’s skin but stopped with his hand in midair. “You can touch me, Draco,” Ron whispered. “I like it when you touch me.”

His hand a fraction away from trembling, Draco none-the-less dropped the appendage onto Ron’s flank. He gave a relieved little whoosh of breath that could have meant he liked the feeling of Ron’s skin or that he was glad his hand hadn’t exploded at touching the ‘forbidden fruit.’ Either way, Ron found it absolutely adorable and felt his own nervousness sliding away.

“You know,” he breathed onto Draco’s skin, “you and Harry explored every bit of me last night. But I didn’t get a chance to touch you. Can I touch you, Draco?” A tiny whimper, an arched back and a miniscule nod were his answers. Nearly giddy, he took advantage of Draco’s permission. He rolled over, pinning the blonde underneath him.

Carefully, slowly he lowered his face into the niche between Draco’s head and shoulder. Biting the figurative bullet, he flicked out his tongue and tasted the creamy skin. Draco shuddered at the tiny touch and Ron smiled. “You taste like you look, Draco. Like cream.”

Draco whimpered again as Ron dove back in for another taste. His tongue lapped at each centimeter, tracing inane patterns over the flesh, making a side trip to the hollow at the base of Draco’s throat. He could feel the elevated heartbeat pulsing beneath his lips and he sucked slightly at the thudding spot. As his mouth continued to explore Draco’s neck and collarbone, his fingers went to work further down.

He ran his hands over Draco’s smooth chest, loving the feel of muscles twitching in his wake. As his hands grazed Draco’s nipples, a gasp echoed through the room. Interested in this new development, Ron pulled his hands in from their journey around Draco’s chest and stomach. He gently raked blunt nails over the pebbling nubs pulling another gasp and whimper from Draco’s lips. 

He kissed a path from Draco’s collarbone down his sternum, ending with his face trapped between his own hands. Moving his mouth to the left, he captured the hardened dusky prisoner between his teeth. Draco moaned and thrust his hips up against Ron’s thigh. Mentally wiggling his eyebrows, Ron continued his assault on the helpless nipple, leaving it only to attack its twin. 

As the thrusting became rhythmic, Ron moved downward. He licked and nipped at Draco’s waist, wildly pleased at how Draco couldn’t decide to moan or laugh. He circled Draco’s bellybutton with his tongue in slowly diminishing circles until thrusting it downward and wiggling it. Draco’s moans turned into shrieks of laughter and Ron had to hold his hips down as he began to thrash.

Grinning up into grey eyes bright with laughter, Ron wondered why the hell he’d never done this before; Draco laughing was a beautiful sight. He turned his attention back to the delectable body in front of him, nibbling down Draco’s hips and bypassing the impressive erection slowly leaking precum. He tasted Draco’s inner thighs and allowed his hair to brush against swelling testicles. Draco attempted to thrust down against the tickling sensation, but Ron had already moved on. 

He mapped the back of Draco’s knees with his lips, sucking hard enough to raise little love bites on the delicate flesh. Draco’s leg hairs tickled his nose and he gently closed teeth around a few of them, tugging carefully. Moving onward, he marveled at the small, perfectly formed feet at the end of Draco’s long legs. Apparently, the old adage about foot size was wrong enough to be amusing.

He nuzzled the arch of Draco’s foot, sliding manicured toes through his own messy locks, recalling that Draco had loved the feel of his hair last night. Evidently, it still held true as Draco replied with a contented sigh and a slight curling of his toes. Ron used his tongue to trace his name on the bottom of Draco’s foot, holding it still against the shudders that rolled through Draco’s body.

He enveloped Draco’s big toe in his mouth, sucking hard and watching as Draco’s torso shot up off of the bed. The lust filled eyes met his and Ron glanced to Draco’s erection before sucking hard again and smiling around the mouthful. Draco’s mouth opened and he stared at the sight of Ron’s lips wrapped around his flesh. Ron could see Draco’s cock twitching with each suck.

Feeling magnanimous, he pulled Draco’s foot free with a pop and crawled back up the blonde’s body. Draco watched in trepidatious anticipation when Ron hesitated by his hips. As if in slow motion, he saw Ron’s lips descend to his cock, mouthing it briefly before making use of knowledge gained the night before and engulfing it to the root.

Sensations overrode his muscles and Draco fell back onto the bed. He was pretty sure that Ron was attempting to suck his soul out of his cock, and he couldn’t imagine a better way to go at the moment. Ron massaged the underside with his tongue, teasing the hardened flesh. He brought his hands up to help out, one kneading Draco’s sac and the other tickling his perineum.

Ron glanced up to see Draco tossing his head back and forth, his mouth opened in a soundless scream, and he hummed in satisfaction. The little noise combined with the vibrations around Draco’s cock caused the blonde to arch up off of the bed, supported only by his shoulders and heels. Ron brought a hand up and replaced his mouth with it, easing up the blonde’s body to his face.

“Was that okay?” he teased. Draco made a couple of nonsensical sounds, but nodded his head. “Do you have any lube?” he continued, nuzzling Draco’s ear again. He felt rather than saw Draco’s wild attempt at getting the bedside drawer open. Grinning, he tucked Draco’s hand back between their chests and rifled through the desk for the lube himself. 

“Draco? How do you want to do this?” he hesitated as the idea that one of them was going to be fucking the other in a minute finally coalesced into fact.

“Please…please, just fuck me,” Draco whimpered, his hands clutching at Ron’s back. 

“Shhh, its okay, Draco,” Ron petted him gently. “I will, I promise. I just…I don’t really know how to do this.” Draco took the confusion out of his hands, literally, as he grabbed the lube and popped the lid. Squeezing out a dollop onto his hands, he nudged Ron up. Ron sat up to give Draco room to work and watched as Draco began lubing up and stretching himself. 

“Gah,” Ron managed, transfixed by the sight of those perfect, slender fingers disappearing into Draco’s ass. The hard on that he’d been sporting thus far suddenly seemed like nothing compared to what watching Draco was doing to him. Draco began writhing on his own fingers, thrusting down onto them and gasping and Ron was abruptly jealous.

“Mine,” he stated, slapping Draco’s hands away. Draco just nodded and splayed his legs on either side of Ron’s body. Grasping the lithe legs, he bent the blonde nearly in half. Draco responded by locking his ankles around Ron’s neck and reaching for Ron’s hips. The general plan Ron had made went out of the window as he caught sight of his cock rubbing over Draco’s twitching opening. 

He lined up and thrust forward, eliciting a satisfied yelp from the boy underneath him. “Fuck yes, Ron! Please, harder…faster,” Draco begged.

Ron couldn’t imagine denying the Slytherin anything at that point and set up a pounding rhythm in which the only sounds in the room were the slapping of flesh on flesh, the intermittent moans and the heavy breathing of both boys. Ron wasn’t able to recall a time when he’d been so turned on. Draco’s tight channel gripped him, massaging him with its heat and its friction. Draco’s hands gripped his hips, helping him to drive deeply into his ass. 

He opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and looked at the boy beneath him. Draco’s own eyes were shut, and to Ron’s horror, tears were leaking out and running down into his ears. He froze. “Draco?” he whispered. “Draco, are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

The blonde opened his eyes and gazed in confusion up at Ron. “No, I’m fine, please…” he thrust up against Ron.

Ron refused. “But you’re crying,” he pointed out. 

Draco shook his head, wiping at the offending moisture. “No Ron, really, I’m okay. I’m not crying because you’re hurting me.” He raised a hand up and caressed Ron’s cheek. “Harry told me that one day you’d be here with us…with me. That I just needed to be patient. And now you’re here,” his voice cracked and he managed a laugh. “You’re really here, Ron.” Ron wanted to cry himself at the tender joy he saw in Draco Malfoy’s eyes. 

“Please? Don’t stop,” Draco constricted the muscle around Ron’s cock, causing him to nearly go cross eyed. Ron grinned when he could think again and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t stop, eh?” he asked. “I think I can manage that.” And he took up the punishing rhythm again. This time, he didn’t close his eyes. He kept them locked on grey ones full of matching desire and affection. He slipped a hand between their slickened bodies and grasped Draco’s cock firmly. Draco’s eyes rolled up into the back of his skull for a moment and he sucked in a gasping breath. 

Ron began jacking Draco off in direct counterpoint to the thrusts of their hips. A low keening noise foretold Draco’s orgasm and Ron watched in amazement at the gamut of expressions crossing Draco’s face as he spurted up across their chests. The spasmic clenching of his ass milked Ron’s own orgasm from him and Ron bucked against the blonde, his vision going dark.

Gasping, he collapsed against Draco, remembering after a minute that Draco was probably in a most uncomfortable position. He eased out of Draco’s body and gently helped him place his legs back onto the mattress before heaving his body up next to the blonde on the pillow. He opened his arms and felt like purring when Draco eagerly snuggled into them.

“That was…wow,” he whispered long minutes later. 

Draco nodded. “Thank you,” he replied. 

Ron grinned. “Thank you too, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco kneed him gently in the thigh. “I was raised to be properly thankful when a gentleman rocks my fucking world, I’ll have you know.”

“Rocked your fucking world, huh?” Ron preened. Draco just rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Ron’s waist. “We should get some rest if we plan on repeating that when Harry gets here,” he kissed the blonde head nestled on his shoulder and continued in a teasing tone. “You’re not the only one who got his fucking world rocked, you know.”

Draco just grinned and allowed himself to doze off to sleep, surrounded by a comfort he had found in only one other person. A person who was due to be finishing up with detention in…oh, an hour? Mmm, he sighed happily. More fucking world rocking.


End file.
